Elizabeth Chamberlain
Elizabeth Chamberlain is a major recuring character of The Chamberlain Journals. Elizabeth is the hybrid daughter of Jake Chamberlain and Charlotte Chamberlain and the biological niece of Adalyn and Jeffrey Chamberlain. Elizabeth was conceived and it was revealed that Charlie was pregnant. As a result of her unique heritage, she is the world's first witch-werewolf hybrid. She inherited her werewolf gene from her mother, while her witch legacy came from her father who is the son of the Original Witch and Werewolf. Through her father and mother's Chamberlain lineage, Elizabeth is werewolf royalty. Elizabeth is a member of the Chamberlain Family, and a family of unnamed werewolves. Elizabeth is also a member of a family of unnamed witches. History Jake Chamberlain and Charlotte Chamberlain slept together and conceived a child. Jeffrey revealed that Charlie was in fact pregnant with Jake's child. He revealed that the baby is one of natures "loopholes." He later revealed that it was because of Jake's werewolf side that Elizabeth was conceived. Jake initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Charlie and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from Charlie, he later changed his mind. When Adalyn asked him about Charlie and their unborn child, Jake replied to her that "every king needs an heir." Personality Even when she was a baby, Elizabeth was said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Charlie, where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Jake when he said that both Charlie and Elizabeth were fighters. Both times it is implied that Elizabeth inherited this trait from her parents who got it themselves from their own father, Elizabeth's biological grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. Physical Appearance According to Adalyn, Elizabeth looks like her mother. On the other hand, Jake blissfully implies that Elizabeth has inherited his eyes. Powers and Abilities Elizabeth is a witch-hybrid, having inherited her witch gene from her father. According to Jeffrey, Elizabeth's magic is strong enough to fuel the Los Angeles Coven's ancestral power for generations. Elizabeth was able to sense the explosion at her family's house and she used her magic to temporarily turn off Charlie's car (as they were on their way there) to protect herself and Charlie. She then used it again to turn the car back on. Elizabeth's ability to control her magic while still a baby is a sign that she could be one of the most, if not the most powerful witch ever. Elizabeth is part werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of her parents. If Elizabeth were to kill someone, she would trigger her werewolf gene and would gain all of the powers of lycanthropy. It is likely that her lycanthropy would negate her ability to practice magic given that the werewolf curse was original cast upon Native American witches. Weaknesses Furthermore, as a possessor of the untriggered werewolf gene, Elizabeth will experience bouts of severe aggression. However, Elizabeth wears a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet. Relationships Elizabeth is the only daughter and child of werewolves Jake Chamberlain and Charlotte Chamberlain . She is also the only niece of Adalyn and Jeffrey Chamberlain who swore to protect her no matter what - seeing in her the way to finally find happiness. It is said that she has inherited her families enemies. Charlotte Chamberlain Charlotte is Elizabeth's mother and it is shown various times that Charlie strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Charlie grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a, good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like Jake , is dedicated to protecting her at all costs. Jake Chamberlain Jake is Elizabeth's father, and even though at first he refused the child , he soon accepted her and was determined to not be like his father to his child. He even told Charlie that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to being a better father to her than his father was to him. His love for his daughter brings out the best in Maverick. With the child being born, Jake is becoming the man he used to be. Jeffrey Chamberlain Jeffrey is Elizabeth's uncle and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her parents. When he saw Elizabeth again (after their separation), he said to Charlie that he can't imagine the joy spending every day with her and commented on how big she had gotten. Jeffrey gave a promise to Charlie that he will stay with Elizabeth, protect her and help raise her, as Charlie doesn't want Jake to be the only one Elizabeth knows. Other Relationships * Jake, Charlie and Elizabeth (Parents and Daughter) * Adalyn and Elizabeth (Aunt and Niece/Allies) Name * The name Elizabeth is a Greek name. In Greek the meaning of the name Elizabeth is: From the Hebrew Elisheba, meaning either oath of God, or God is satisfaction. Famous bearer: Old TestamentElizabeth was mother of John the Baptist and one of the earliest known bearers of this name; Queen Elizabeth II. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Trivia Tropes * Daddy's Girl - Elizabeth seems to light up whenever her father is around. It's clear how much Elizabeth adores her father and it's clear how much Jake loves her. Jake was besotted with her even before she was born * Hybrid Power - Elizabeth has demonstrated magic abilities from her witch side and healing abilities from her vampire side though latter power is slower than a full vampire's healing factor. * Protective Mom - Elizabeth has a mother that adores her and it's clear that Elizabeth feels the same. Whenever Elizabeth sees her mother, she's always laughing. * Sins of Our Fathers - As Jake notes, Elizabeth has 'inherited' all of his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. References Category:Female Characters